


Unconventional Arrangements

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arrangements, Crossover, Eventual Thor/Loki, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Good Laufey (Marvel), Heimdall is the best, King Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marvel/Game of Thrones Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Prince Loki, Protective Jane Foster, Protective Loki, Protective Thor (Marvel), Queen Jane Foster, Sneaking Around, Thor is a lovable puppy, Wars, What else is new, loki is a little shit, post wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: Thor Odinson is the newly crowned king of Asgard, and ruler of the nine kingdoms of Yggdrasil, has just gotten his Queen. But with a coming war, one of their allies proposes a bold, yet unconventional idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one will be shorter than everything else so far, most likely. I’ve gone under my usual 2,000+ words per chapter, but I’m happy with it so far :). 
> 
> And this gift is for a friend who has been my #1 fan since the very beginning, and I hope she can find it in her heart and forgive me for the outcome of the story I just finished today. I do feel guilty about it, but it’s how I saw it from the very beginning. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to her, and I hope she and everyone else likes it, cause I love Game of Thrones (haven’t gotten to read the books yet, but I eventually will), and I don’t know how many crossover AU’s of Marvel/GoT there are, so here’s another one :3 <3<3<3

Thor knows there’s a war coming. Svartalfheim and Asgard have been at each other’s throats ever since the treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim was made. The treaty was made years before Thor was ever born, and before Odin sat on the throne. It seems everyone wanted to kill each other, just so they could claim the throne. Some would still like to try.

Ever since King Odin’s death, Thor knows he has big shoes to fill. His father was a great king, he wants to make him proud. Even when he was still a Prince, everyone adored Thor. He was kind, friendly, even when others didn’t think so. He admits he was also arrogant, and naïve, but now that’s in the past.  
  
Thor will take all of the wisdom his mother and father gave to him, and he hope to one day be as good of a king as Odin once was.

<^>

All of Yggdrasil was still buzzing about the marriage between Thor and highborn lady, Jane Foster. The ceremony was private, but the celebration afterwards, was more open.

During the feast, people continuously congratulated them, wished them good fortune, and Thor couldn’t stop smiling. Jane was lovely, a very bright young woman. His best friend Heimdall, whom he named Hand of The King, approached the table, and Thor stood up.

He grinned and stood up, hugging the older man. When they broke the hug, the blond asked “Where were you? I hadn’t seen you since the ceremony!”

Heimdall smiled and said “That’s because there’s too many damn people here, Your Grace! I’ve been running around like a madman, making sure everything goes well for your celebration!”

Thor laughed, patting the older man’s shoulder, squeezing it before saying “A good man, a very very good man!”

Heimdall laughed with him and then turned to Jane. He bowed and said “My Queen. You look beautiful.”

Jane smiled and said “Thank you, Heimdall. This feast is wonderful.”

Heimdall nodded and said “Thank you, my Queen. I made sure it would be a celebration to remember.”

<^>

Some time later, the feast was still going, but everyone was waiting for the finale. For when the King and Queen consummate their marriage, in hopes of producing future heirs to the throne.

While Thor was talking to Jane, holding her hand and smiling, Heimdall approached the table. “Forgive me, Your Grace. King Laufey and his son, Prince Loki, have just arrived.

Laufey is the King of Jotunheim, Asgard’s former enemy. Loki is his youngest child, and now, his only living one. The others died from sickness. Laufey was a toddler when the two kingdoms declared peace. Thor hopes this peace could still be kept. The blond smiled and stood as the two approached, his eyes quickly going over to Prince Loki.

Thor hasn’t seen Loki since they were boys. They were never friends, but looking at him now, he was stunning. He was now almost as tall as him now, pale, slender, his mother’s dark hair and green eyes. He was beautiful. The prince smiled at the blond, and Thor saw the younger man giving him a once over. He said “Your Grace. Last time I saw you, you were fat.”

His father gasped and said “ _Loki!_ Forgive me, Your Grace, Loki can be-“

The blond laughed and said “No sorry needed, Laufey.” Turning to the Prince. He smirked and said “And last time I saw you, Loki, you were skin stretched over bone...You haven’t changed a bit.”

Loki grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Oh have I now?”

Thor nodded and said “Yes.” Letting his eyes drinking the Princes form, but not being as subtle. Only Loki seemed to notice it.

<^>

Loki didn’t know what to expect when his father arrived very late to the feast, thanks to the new incompetent coachman. But he wasn’t expecting King Thor to be so... _Big._ He went from a chubby child to a muscled God, who could tear Loki in half with his bare hands, if he wanted to. Loki fought to contain the rush of desire that flowed through his body, as they approached.

He could barely tear his eyes away from the living God standing in front of him. He gave a single glance and nod to the blonds his new bride, because frankly, he didn’t care about her. He knows Thor is just going to fuck around with anyone and everyone, that’s one thing a king is known for. Loki almost wishes he was a whore, so the blond could have fun with him any time he wishes, but that’s not what they came here...Not entirely, anyways.

<^>

“Forgive us for being so late, Your Grace. Our new Coachman is a fool, had gotten us lost for awhile.”

Thor smiled and said “It’s alright, my friend, this is a time of celebration. I must have forgotten that you were coming, there’s so many people here.”

Laufey laughed and said “Any occasion such as this, would make everyone confused, I’m sure. We’re actually going to be staying in Asgard for some time.”

The blond asked “Are you now? For what?”

The older man waved his hand and said “Oh, mainly business, I’m afraid. I was hoping to speak with you maybe tomorrow, or whenever you’re available, Your Grace.”

Thor nodded and smiled. “Of course, whenever you’d like. In fact, I’ll arrange for you and the prince to stay in the castle for as long as you’d like.”

The older man was speechless. As if he wasn’t expecting such kindness from the new king, and before his father could speak, Loki spoke for him. He smiled and said “We thank you for your kindness, Your Grace. Are you sure it won’t be a burden?”

The blond shook his head at the prince, and smiled. “Of course not. _Whatever_ you need, will be provided to you.” Eyes on Loki’s, being sure he put emphasis on _‘whatever’_.

Loki smiled, a wicked look in his eyes before nodding. “Thank you, Your Grace. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and congratulations.” Then he turned to Jane, and smiled. “My Queen.” Before they walked off. Thor day back down and watched as Loki looked over his shoulder at him, eyes kept on him until they disappeared.

<^>

Thor did feel guilty for how he behaved earlier with Loki. He just got married, yet he’s lusting after someone he hasn’t seen in over a decade. When it was time to consummate their marriage, Thor fucked Jane like it would be his last, forgetting that it was her first time, but he knew she was satisfied. His head was filled with nothing but Loki, and he’s sure the Norns have a special spot saved just for him in Hel.

Once it was done, they didn’t talk, just caught their breaths. He could hardly sleep that night, tossed and turned, certain he was disturbing his Queen. He tried to take his mind off of the Prince, thinking about what his father wants to talk to him about, whatever “business” they’re here for. But no matter how hard he tried, the green eyed, black haired beauty always found his way back.

<^>

The next day, Jane was taking a bath while Thor was speaking with his Small Council, concerning the affairs of the coming war.

Grand Maester Selvig rubbed his face with his hands and said “I knew Lord Malekith for some time when he was a boy. The first time I looked into his eyes, I saw a darkness within him that I still can’t begin to imagine. It still haunts me to this day. He won’t rest until he gets exactly what he wants, he will burn through all the nine kingdoms if he has to.”

<^>

As Thor walked back to his chamber, he rounded a corner and almost ran into Loki. The prince let out a surprised gasp, and stopped. He stepped back and said “Forgive me, Your Grace. I let my mind wander elsewhere.”

The blond nodded and said “It’s alright. What are you doing?”

The prince smiled and said “I was looking for my father, he wasn’t in his chambers. Have you seen him, by chance?”

Thor shook his head, saying “I’m afraid I don’t. He could be in the dining hall. Have you eaten yet?”

Loki shook his head and said “No, Your Grace. I’m afraid while searching for my father, it seems I’ve gotten lost. Your home is far bigger than ours. Could you show me where?”

The king looked around until he saw a passing guard, and called them over. When the man approached them, Thor said “Escort Prince Loki to the dining hall, be sure he’s well fed.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

He turned back to Loki and smiled. “Enjoy your day, Loki.”

Loki smiled and said “You as well, Your Grace. Thank you.” Before following the guard. Thor turned and watched as the prince walked away, admiring the view before he realized Loki was looking over his shoulder at him, smiling when he realized he caught the king staring. 


	2. Chapter 2

After his run in with Loki, Thor’s mind has been distracted all day. He couldn’t focus for very long, making it hard to focus on his tasks. Thor was on his way to see Laufey, find out what he wanted to talk about, when he heard noises coming from the courtyard below.

He went over to the railing, and when he looked down, he saw Loki sparring with a few others. The men he was sparring with were bigger than him, but Loki was much better. He was fluid and graceful with every move, focus never breaking, Thor was surprised.

“He’s been taught by the best.” Someone suddenly said next to him. He jumped and when he looked over, he saw it was Laufey. The older man smiled and said “I made sure that all of my children had the best teachers back home. Loki is a truly exceptional young man, the brightest I’ve ever seen. I’m very proud of him.”

Thor nodded and smiled. “Yes, he’s very good.”

Laufey said “Yes. But things have been hard for him these last few years, me as well. After losing his mother and his brothers, Loki hid himself away. Started keeping to himself, and I don’t blame him. He’s changed since then, and it makes me happy. He likes you.”

The king looked over at him, and Laufey chuckled. “Forgive me, Your Grace. I just know my son.” Thor was about to say something, but the older man said “I was looking for you. I was hoping we could talk in private?”

The blond nodded and said “Of course.” Thor looked down one last time, watching as the prince swung his sparring sword, getting one man in the leg with it, before he turned to Laufey. “Follow me.”

<^>

They went into Thor’s chamber, and when the blond sat down, Laufey’s smile nervous, Thor watched as the older man looked down at his hands before taking a deep breath. “Now with what I’m about to say, I just want you to know I mean no offense towards you, or anyone else, Your Grace.”

The blond raised an eyebrow, but nodded, allowing the older man to speak. Laufey sighed and said “We all know this War is coming. And I’m sure we all know what Lord Malekith is capable of, and we can’t let him take your throne. And in order to stop him, you need all the help you can get.”

Thor nodded and said “Yes.”

“Has...Has anyone sworn their allegiance to you, Your Grace? Any of the houses?”

The king nodded and said “Houses Banner, Stark, and Rogers have sworn theirs. House Quill is still deciding. I haven’t the slightest idea who follows Malekith.”

The older man nodded and asked “And have your new allies promised you anything? Ships, men, money?”

The blond nodded and asked “Yes, why?”

Laufey sighed, standing up straight with his head held high. “I, Laufey of House Frost, the First of His Name, and King of Jotunheim, do swear my allegiance to you, Thor Odinson. My house, and Jotunheim follows you.”

Thor chuckled and said “My Lord, Jotunheim has been sworn to us since the treaty was made-“

“The treaty was to end our fighting. My father never swore allegiance to yours, Your Grace. But now you have it, and anything you need. We have plenty of men and ships to spare.”

Thor nodded and said “Thank you.” Smiling. “Is there anything else?”

Laufey nodded and said “Yes, there’s some business I need to attend to back home, and I’d like Loki to stay here for awhile.”

“For what, exactly?”

Laufey looked down at his hands again and said “Forgive me, Your Grace...Before we came here, we had came to an agreement, of sorts. After swearing allegiance, I was going to...Show you just how serious we are, by offering up Loki.”

Thor’s eyes went wide, and Laufey said “I know, I hate myself for even thinking about it. I was hoping we could either come to an agreement with you by letting you have my son. As either a second wife or a private... _Companion._ ”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’s never heard of anyone doing such a thing, at least not recently. Thor looked up at the older man, and said “Laufey...Such things aren’t natural, we have laws.”

“One thing you must know about us is when we make a promise, we are very serious about it, Your Grace. But I’ve changed my mind. If you allow Loki to stay here in Asgard, he could represent Jotunheim. He could even be apart of Asgard’s Small Council.

As I told you, my son has been taught by the best of Jotunheim. He had just had his seventeenth name day, when he became a member of our council back home. Now he is twenty-one. If he could do it there, he could do it here. This war will happen, and while you are away, things must be taken care of-“

The king nodded and said “And they will be. The Hand of the King will take my place until I return, and he and the council will keep order. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to-“

Thor got up to leave, and right as he reached the door, Laufey said “I have offended you.” The blond stopped, pulling his hand back from the door. The older man said “Please forgive my foolishness, Your Grace. I know how awful it sounds, and I’m sure the Norns will damn me for such thoughts. My wife is gone. My other sons were taken by sickness, I never got to see any of them become men, marry, have children.

And I know Loki likes men. As I’ve said, I know my son. Knowing this, I wonder if I will ever get any grandchildren. Even though that’s something I want, I’d like to see just one of my children get married before I die. So if I have offended you, then you may punish me in any way you see fit, Your Grace.”

Thor turned and faced the other man, while kept his back to him. The blond walked over until he stood in front of the older man, and shook his head. “No punishment will happen. And I can assure you, you haven’t offended me.” He thought for a minute before he sighed and said “Give me some time to think, and we’ll work something out.”

Laufey nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Your Grace. You won’t be disappointed, I promise you.”

<^>

Two days later, Thor made an announcement. He walked out into the throne room, members of is court and the Small Council, all toking amongst each other. When they saw him, they stopped talking and turned their attention to him.

He saw Jane sitting by the throne, and when he sat down next to her, he looked out at everyone. The blond quickly spotted Laufey and Loki, before looking over at his wife. She looked beautiful, but was worried.

Thor took a deep breath and said “As you may all know, Lord Malekith of Svartalfheim, intends to take Asgard and the throne. And he won’t stop until he does, and will show mercy to no one. And as King of Asgard, I will be going off into battle. And while I’m gone, Heimdall, the Hand of the King, and the Small Council, will handle all affairs until I return.

And I’ve gathered you all here to announce that House Frost has sworn their allegiance to the crown, and to announce the new member of the Small Council.” Thor looked over at Loki, and gestured him to come forward.

Loki stepped forward, hands behind his back, and the blond said “Prince Loki Laufeyson of House Frost, First of His Name, and sole heir to Jotunheim, I hereby give you the title of Advisor for the Small Council. You will begin as soon as possible.”

The prince smiled, happy and genuine, not wicked this time. He bowed his head and said “Thank you, Your Grace.”

The blond smirked and said “Thank your father. He truly believes in you, so let’s hope you won’t disappoint.”

The king then watched as the prince struggled not to smirk, possibly taking the blonds message a different way, and simply nodded. “You won’t be.”

<^>

Later that night, Thor originally planned to go see Jane, but then stopped. She didn’t know he was coming, but when he walked out of his door, he turned and started heading off in the opposite direction of the Queens chamber.

He walked until he reached the princes chamber, dismissing the guards that stood in front of the door. He knocked on the door and waited, when the door opened, Loki stood there in a simple dark green shirt and black pants.

The prince smiled, not looking surprised when he saw the blond standing there. He held a glass of wine in one hand, the other one still on the door. He said “Your Grace.”

Thor swallowed, asking “May I come in?”

Loki stepped aside and said “Please.”

The King thanked him and stepped inside. He looked around the room, looking at the furniture, and all the princes belongings that he could see. Loki set down his glass and said “Oh, are my manners? I am a guest in your home, I should be properly dressed-“

“No need. Stay as you are.”

Loki looked over at him and nodded. He smiled and said “Okay.” Before grabbing his glass. He sighed and walked with grace over to one of the chairs, while the King closed the door behind him. The prince sat down, crossing an ankle over his knee. He looked up at the blond and asked “So what brings you here, Your Grace?” Before smirking, slowly bringing the glass up to his lips, and taking a sip. Eyes never leaving the king.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention before, I DO NOT own any characters beyond original ones, nor do I own Marvel or GoT (obviously).

Thor went over to Loki’s bed and hesitated before sitting down. The bed sunk under his weight as he sat the edge, and he immediately thought about what Loki could’ve been doing in this bed. Certain images flashed in his mind, and he swallowed hard, clearing his throat.

“Two days ago, your father told me about the little... _Plan_ , you made before coming to Asgard.”

Loki’s smile faltered, but never fully went away. He said “I figured he would.” Before standing up. The king watched as Loki slowly paced around, not looking at him, but the prince knew the blond was looking. Eventually the prince stood still, back facing the king, looking out at the balcony.

Loki looked down and said “The first time I heard it, it was a few weeks before your wedding. Right after your engagement to the Queen was announced. I wanted to hit him. I almost did. Hearing that my father wanted to trade me off like I was a slave, to be a private fuck toy for the king of Asgard, I couldn’t believe it. There was even a tiny part of me that wanted to kill him, right then and there.”

The blond nodded and said “But you didn’t.”

The prince said “No, of course not. I love my father, he’s all I’ve got left. I was just angry when I thought he just wanted to sell me off, as if he didn’t love me anymore or that he never loved me at all. But I know he loves me. He just wants me to be happy.” He turned and looks at the king before saying “Even with all we’ve lost.”

The blond nodded and said “I’m sorry.”

The prince chuckled and said “Me too.” Before taking another sip. He said “My mother was pregnant with another baby, before she got sick. I could’ve had a little brother or sister, I was so excited. My brothers always teased me for being the youngest, called me the runt of the litter.

Then when Father told us bout the baby, I thought ‘I’ll finally be older than one of my siblings.’ But then Mother got sick. She lost the baby, and Mother forbade any of us from being too close to her. She feared we’d catch her sickness..”

Loki paused, swallowing hard before saying “We were all sleeping when she died. Father didn’t know until the next morning. Months later, all of my brothers die from a different sickness, and somehow, I never got sick.

Even with how my brothers treated me, I loved them, and I knew they loved me. Siblings tease each other all the time. After my mother died, Iocked myself in my room for four days, crying until I couldn’t do it anymore. When my brothers died, I ran out into an empty field, and screamed until my throat hurt. After that, I became numb...Do you know what our house motto is, Your Grace?”

Thor nodded and said “ _Ice Before Fire_.”

The prince turned a little, looking over his shoulder to smile at the blond. Thor knows a sad smile when he sees one. Loki nodded and said “Very good. Well after their deaths, I believe that motto became quite literal to me. I became numb. Cold. Locked myself away, stopped being around my friends, I just wanted to be left alone..”

Thor shool his head and said “I can’t being to imagine what you’ve gone through. But you are here now, with your father. He believe in you, and he’s very proud of you.”

The prince looked almost surprised by it, and Thor raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t know that?”

Loki shook his head and said “Ever since they died, there’s a part of me that thinks that he secretly blames me for all of it. I was the only one who didn’t get sick, I-“ He cut himself off and sighed. He said “I know it’s absurd, but I can’t help it. If I were him, I’d blame me.”

The king shook his head and said “None of it was your fault, was it? Was it really?”

Loki wanted to say yes, the blond could tell. But after a minute, the prince turned and set his glass down, before walking out to the balcony.

The blond sighed and followed him out there. The prince was up against the railing, leaning on his arms, looking up at the starry sky. When the blond stood next to him, Loki said “We don’t get this many stars back in Jotunheim. My mother used to call Asgard the Kingdom of The Stars. Because all of the stars would be here.”

The prince finally looked at the king and smiled. “Your Capital is beautiful, Your Grace. More beautiful than I remember.” Thor smiled and before he could say anything, Loki turned and walked back inside.

The king blinked and followed him back in, and when Loki sat down on the edge of the bed, right where Thor sat, he sighed and asked “Did you only come here to talk, Your Grace? Or have you come for something else?”

The blond smiled and asked “What makes you think I’ve come for something else?”

The prince gave him a look, before laughing. He said “Well no offense, but one thing that Kings are known for, is fucking. All men love to fuck, but Kings..” The Prince grinned before getting off the bed. He made slow steps towards the king, and Thor made no attempt to move.

“Kings are Gods when it comes to fucking.” Thor was looking down at the prince, seeing his pupils blown wide, and the king felt his own body becoming warm. Loki smiled and asked “Am I wrong? How many people have you fucked, Your Grace? Surely, you’ve made quite the impression long before you became King of Asgard.”

The blond smirked and leaned down a little, but didn’t get too close. Loki isn’t the only one who could play this game. He said “Not as many as you may think.”

The prince smiled, bringing his hands up, before laying them on the blonds chest. Thor had changed into clothes similar to Loki’s sometime earlier, far before he decided to see Jane, then changed his mind. So when he felt the princes hands on him, he can feel how warm they were through the thin fabric. Loki tilted his head up towards him, which brought their faces closer. Just a few inches, and his lips would be on Loki’s. The prince smirked, saying “Hmm. Somehow, I doubt that.”

Thor said “Well it’s the truth.” hands moving down, gripping Loki’s slender waist. He could’ve sworn he heard the prince gasp, and he smiled.

The prince smiled and said “Whatever you say, Your Grace.” And Before Thor could lean in any further, Loki turned and walked over to where he had set his glass of wine, picking it up. He finished it off and said “Actually, now that I think about it, my father’s plan was brilliant. Well the private whore part, anyway.”

The blond raised an eyebrow and asked “What makes you say that?”

Both of the princes eyebrows shot up and he asked “Are you serious? Look at you. I mean when we finally arrived, I didn’t know what to expect. But as soon as I laid eyes on you, I couldn’t tear them away. I was expecting the fat child, and I come face to face with a God.”

He set the glass down and turned to face him again. The prince stepped forward and said “And ever since, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Not even for a minute. You’ve invaded my dreams every night, even the ones I have during the day. You have no idea what you do to me, and I know you want me too.”

He wasn’t wrong, but Thor wanted to keep playing just a little while longer. He asked “Are you sure about that?” Fighting back a smile.

The prince rolled his eyes and smiled. “I may be a lot of things, Your Grace, but stupid isn’t one of them. You’re very easy to read.”

The king chuckled and licked his lips. He looked back up at Loki through his lashes and said “Well that’s unfortunate. I should hide my face in shame.” He nodded, thinking for a minute before asking “Okay, let’s say I do. Let’s say I do want you, What then?”

Loki grinned and said “Well then, you can have me..” and next thing the king knows, the prince peels his shirt off, then tosses it. He keeps his eyes on the blond as he slips his hands in the waistband of his pants, before pushing them down. When he stepped out of them, he kicked them off to the side, standing completely naked before the king. “Any way you’d like, Your Grace.”

If he thought Loki was stunning before, he now knows that stunning doesn’t even seem like a good enough word. His clothes really hide what’s underneath, which is one of the most beautiful bodies Thor ever seen, far better than even most of the girls he’s been with.

Loki’s body was in a way, like a girls, minus the obvious. His chest was flat. His waist thin, but surprisingly, his stomach was well toned. His legs were gorgeous, long, and also toned, and Thor wondered how good they would look, wrapped around his waist.

He couldn’t see what the Princes ass looked like just yet, but his cock was impressive, long, but not as thick as Thor’s. The king thanks the Norns for allowing him to see such a beautiful creature, though he doesn’t feel worthy.

He watched as the now naked prince cave over to him, wrapping his arms around the blonds neck. Loki smiled and said “Any way, at any time, just say the word, and I’m yours.”

Thor wanted it, truly wanted it, ever since he laid eyes on him. Everything in his body screamed for him to take him, fuck him where he stands, until all of Asgard can hear Prince Loki screaming the blonds name. But-

”No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! ;););););).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I originally wanted to do this as the final chapter, but I think the next one will be the final one. The whole time while I was thinking about Loki stripping in front of Thor, I was thinking of Margaery in Game of Thrones, when she was stripping in front of Renly, and trying to seduce him, so that was running through my head while writing that part. 
> 
> So I’m 100% certain that the next chapter will be the very last one. Enjoy :3 <3<3<3<3.

The prince had stopped and blinked. He didn’t move a muscle, appearing to process what the king had just said to him. Loki raised an eyebrow and asked “No?”

The king nodded and said “Yes.”

He stepped away from Loki, heading over to the door. The prince looked at him, confused, and even a little bit angry. He grabbed his pants off the floor, and asked “No, what do you mean, no?! You don’t want me? Am I not desirable enough for you, Your Grace?”

Thor turned and looked at him, watching as Loki finished pulling his pants up. He walked up to the prince, saying “Far from it, my Prince.” He tucked a strand of black hair behind the princes ear, caressing his cheek.

The king looked into his eyes and said “Words cannot describe just how beautiful you are. Men should worship the ground you walk on, tear each other to pieces for the chance to have you.” He brought his other hand up, both hands now holding Loki’s face, and he said “And I want you. But I must focus on pleasing my Queen.”

The prince nodded, another sad smile on his face “Continuing the bloodline.”

The blond nodded and said “Yes. I would like to be there when my first child is born, before this fucking war. But sadly, I cannot see into the future, so there’s no telling when I’ll have to leave.” Loki nodded again and Thor said “But I promise you, as soon as we know for sure that Jane is pregnant, you will have me. Alright?”

The prince nodded and smiled. “I suppose.”

The king chuckled and said “And hopefully, that won’t be too long. Get some sleep, Prince Loki.”

Just as he turned, Loki asked “Am I to have nothing tonight, Your Grace?” The king stopped, and the prince took one small step forward. “Absolutely nothing?” And the king smiled before looking back at him.

<^>

Loki watched as the blond turned and next thing he knows, a large hand wraps around his throat, and he’s being backed up. The prince let out a tiny yelp of surprise as Thor backed him up against one of the bedposts, his fear going away when the blonde lips met his in a hard kiss.

The prince sighed and kissed him back, cutting a hand around the back of the blonds neck. It was better than he imagined, and he’s had plenty of time to imagine what kissing the king would be like. Just before he could try to take it further, Thor pulled away and smiled. “Now sleep.”

Loki pouted, but watched as the king turned and finally walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. The prince sighed and walked over to where his shirt lie on the ground, bending over to pick it up. He was about to pull it back on, but stopped. Thinking back to what just happened, still feeling the blonds lips on his, he just smiled and dropped it. He then took his pants off, before getting on his bed, taking matters into his own hands tonight.

<^>

The day Laufey was leaving for Jotunheim, the older man came over to his son and said “This will only be for awhile, I’ll be back before you know it.” Loki nodded and Have you and the king, come to an agreement? Have you-“

The prince shook his head and said “Not yet. He wants to wait until she’s pregnant, we haven’t discussed anything. I’m sorry, Father.”

Laufey nodded and said “No sorry needed, Son. I’ll bring Hailstrum, just in case. And if they ask why he’s with me, I’ll lie. And if you agree on a private ceremony, he’ll do it.” Hailstrum is the Septon who married Laufey and Fárbauti, Loki’s mother, when they were younger.

Loki’s eyes went wide, but Laufey said “He’s our friend, he would never betray us. No matter what you decide, I will support you in your decision. And I will never let anyone hurt you.” The prince nodded and they hugged. Laufey said “Be safe.”

Loki closed his eyes and said “You too.”

<^>

Over the next few weeks, the tension between Thor and Loki, have been building. So far, no news of the queen being impregnated have surfaced, but the prince continues to be patient. He and his father write each other often, he’s grown to love the Ravens, and they love him.

One day while they started a Small Council meeting, Grand Maester Selvig came in, clearly in a hurry. When he stopped he said “Forgive my tardiness, Your Grace. I have news!”

Thor turned his attention to the Maester and Selvig said “It’s the Queen. She’s pregnant.” Loki’s eyebrows shot up, and he quickly looked at the king, and he saw the blonds eyebrows were the same way.

Everyone looked at each other, before the king asked “Are you certain?”

The Maester nodded and said “Yes, Your Grace. She came to me, thinking she was ill, and I examined her. She is.” Loki looked at the blond again, a rush of excitement going through his body, when Thor stood up.

“Where is she?”

<^>

Jane smiled as her handmaiden Darcy finished doing her hair up in a popular Northern style, talking about the news she had just received earlier. Suddenly the door opened, and through the mirror, the queen saw Thor walk in. Darcy curtsied, saying “Your Grace.” Before stepping out of his way.

Jane stood up from the bench and turned to face her husband. The blond asked “Is it true?” Even though Selvig confirmed it. He believed him, he just wanted to hear it from her as well.

She knew exactly what he was asking, and grinned, giving her husband a single nod. “Yes.” She watched the kings face light up, and he embraced her.

The queen sighed and asked “What are you hoping for, a boy or girl?”

Tho buried his nose in the curve of her neck, and said “It doesn’t matter to me, I’ll love them all the same.”

<^>

Later that evening, Loki slowly paced around, on his third glass of wine. After the news of Jane’s pregnancy, he knew the king would come for him. He could still here the blonds words in his head.

_‘But I promise you, as soon as we know for sure that Jane is pregnant, you will have me. Alright?’_

He was wondering why he was so anxious, he clearly wasn’t shy about the last time the king came to his chamber, heavy flirting, standing naked before him. But now with the news that a future prince of princess is growing inside the queen body, Loki’s been nervous, ever since the meeting.

He heard talking outside, and then a knock on the door. The prince looked up, his grip on his glass tightening before asking “Yes?” When the door opened and he saw the king standing there, he smiled, hiding his nerves, and said “Your Grace. Congratulations.”

<^>

Loki bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, in his efforts to stay quiet. But while bouncing furiously on Thor’s cock while the king fucked up into him, it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t the first time he’s been with another man, but none had fucked the prince the way Thor was doing now.

He eventually clamped one hand over his mouth, which caused the king to grin. Such a beautiful smile he has, the most beautiful one he’s ever seen. Despite their desperate grunts, as well as the sounds of skin slapping on skin, the two giggled, Thor asking “Why are you doing that?”

The prince covered his face with both hands, trying to hide his blush, Thor’s grip on Loki’s narrow hips, keeping him up. The king slowed his movements almost to nothing, and let go of the princes hips so he could grab at Loki’s wrists. He gently pulled on them, until he could see Loki’s face again, and asked “What is it?”

The prince looked down and said “I’m trying not to be loud. Have you forgotten the guards that are posted in front of my door, Your Grace?”

The king laughed and said “I dismissed them before I came in, did you not hear it?”

Loki shook his head and said “No, but anyone else could hear! I’ve never fucked a king before, I’m waiting for someone to barge in here and cut off my head!”

The blond sat up a little, taking the princes face in his hands. He said “If they wanted to do so, they’d have to go through me first, and I’ll never let that happen. You said it yourself, one thing that King’s are known for, is fucking. A King fucking someone that’s not his wife, no one blinks.”

This helped Loki relax a little, and he nodded. “Okay.” Thor smiled and kissed the prince, softer than how they’ve been kissing so far, and Loki kissed back.

When Thor pulled back, he said “Nothing bad will ever happen to you, so long as I live. Not to you, not to Jane, my children, no one will dare lay a hand on any of you, or they will pay dearly for it. Do you trust me?”

The prince nodded, needing no time to think about it, he knew he could. He said “Yes.” The king smiled and suddenly flipped them over, causing Loki to gasp and hold on tight, until Thor was on top. They giggled and kissed, Loki wrapping his long legs around the blonds hips.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since then, they’d see each other often. Sometimes in Loki’s chamber, other times in Thor’s, if he’s not seeing Jane. Weeks had passed since their first time, the babe in the queens belly growing, changing every day. Laufey was still in Jotunheim, but will bring Hailstrum with him, as promised.

The prince suspected that the queen knows about him, with how she looks at him when they’re around each other. Loki may be a master with reading people, but for once in his life, he can’t read Jane. He can’t tell if she’s disgusted by him, hates him, when the queen would look at him, her expressions would be unreadable.

Loki would feel guilt eating at him every time he’s with the king, or how Jane looks at him, and wondered if he should stop. But every time he sees the king, every second they spend alone together, Loki’s never been happier. He hasn’t smiled this much in years.

<^>

One afternoon after the king took him from behind, Loki put on his hands and knees on the bed, they lie on the bed panting, staring up at the ceiling. Even when the king pulled the prince into his arms, Loki never took his eyes off the ceiling.

Thor planted a few kisses on Loki’s neck, before looking up at him. “What’s wrong?”

The prince swallowed and asked “Are they okay? Jane and the baby?”

The blond nodded and said “Yes, they’re doing fine. Is that what you were thinking about?”

Loki shook his head and said “Not entirely.”

“Then what?”

The prince looked over at him and asked “Have you told the Queen about us? Does she know what we’ve been doing?”

The king propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over Loki. Thor shook his head and said “No, I haven’t.” Long blond hair fell over the kings eyes, so Loki reached up and tucked the strands behind Thor’s ears, so he could see him.

The prince swallowed and said “Well I think she knows. I can see it, every time I see her, the way she looks at me-“

“How does she look at you?”

Loki shook his head and said “I don’t know. If she were angry or disgusted, she hides it well. She’s the only person I’ve met, whom I can’t easily read.”

The king smiled and asked “Are you afraid she’ll want your head on a platter?”

The prince chuckled and said “Never underestimate a Queen. And how do you think the Queen will react, when she finds out that I plan to marry her husband, and the father of her child, in secret?”

<^>

Jane sat in front of the fireplace, hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it. Thor told her he would be here soon, saying they needed to talk. She had an idea of what he was going to say, she already knew.

When he walked into the room, he said “My Queen, I-“

“I know what you’re going to say, Thor.” the Queen said, looking over her shoulder at him. “I know about Loki.”

The king froze, swallowing hard. He looked down at the floor and asked “How long?”

The queen sighed and stood up. “Since the wedding. I could see the way you looked at each other.”

Thor felt so guilty, lying to Jane like this. He didn’t want to be a typical king who would fuck anything that moves and talks, even if the world saw it as perfectly normal. He looked back up at her when she asked “Do you love him?”

“My Queen-“

“Answer my question.”

Thor then remembered when Loki said to not underestimate a queen, and nodded. He said “I have feelings for him, yes.”

The queen nodded, letting the kings words sink in. She felt her eyes tear up, and she asked “And you will be marrying him?”

The blond’s eyes widened and he asked “What?”

Jane stepped closer and said “Darcy overheard you talking about it. When she first became my handmaiden, I made her swear secrecy to me for anything she hears. She heard and came and told me. I don’t think anyone else knows.”

The king blinked and the queen studied him. She then nodded and said “So she’s right. When will it be?”

“Jane-“

“I think I have the right to know about my husband marrying someone else, when is it happening?”

The king sighed and said “In the forest, three miles outside of Asgard’s walls. A month from now. I’ll tell Loki the wedding is-“

“Who else knows?”

The blond raised an eyebrow and asked “I beg your pardon?”

“Who else knows about the wedding?”

“Laufey Frost, and a Septon from Jotunheim.”

The queen nodded, thinking for a minute. She turned and walked back over to her chair, sitting down. Thor followed, kneeling down in front of her.

He took her hand in his and said “I should have told you sooner, My Queen. I feel awful for lying to you, and so does Loki. Do I have feelings for him, yes. Do I love him? Maybe. But I want you to know that I would never put one above the other. I will love you both just the same, and I will love our future princes and princesses. Alright?”

The queen couldn’t help but smile a little at the last part, and looked over at her husband, who patiently waited for an answer. She sighed and asked “Do you truly mean that?”

The king nodded and said “With all that I am.” Kissing her hand.

She nodded and said “Alright. But I’m coming with you, and no one in all the nine kingdoms, will dare stop me.”

<^>

When Thor told Loki, the prince was scared, before Thor reassured him. They continued their relationship, being careful about how they act around one another, in public. And now that Jane knows, Loki feels some of the weight coming off of his shoulders. When she looks at the prince now, she smiles, and they’re trying their best to get along with one another.

One day while Darcy was brushing Janes hair, Loki knocked on the door. When he came in, he bowed and said “My Queen. May I have a word with you? In private?” Eyes moving over to Darcy.

The queen turned in her seat and said “I trust Darcy with my life, she won’t tell. What brings you here?”

The prince swallowed and said “I know you are trying to come to terms with Thor and I..” he trailed off, but then cleared his throat and said “But if you’ve changed your mind, and want to put and end to-“

“Please forgive my rudeness, but why is your last name not Frost?”

The prince stopped, utterly confused. He asked “I-I beg your pardon?”

Jane smiled and said “Your last name is Laufeyson, but you belong to House Frost. I was wondering why your last name isn’t Frost.”

Loki nodded and said “O-Oh. Yes, well, in my father’s family, they had a tradition. The eldest child would have their father’s last name. And the youngest would have their father’s first name. And since I am the youngest, my last name is Laufeyson. My mother always thought it was silly and unfair, but my brothers and I loved it.”

The queen grinned, which helped him relax, and she said “That does sound fun. I was an only child, it was hard for my mother to have children. I was their one miracle. It’s lonely sometimes, not having brothers and sisters. I just pray that my son or daughter will have plenty of brothers and sisters.”

The prince nodded and said “And I pray for the same, My Queen.” She nodded and he asked “Are you angry with him? With me?”

The queen smiled a little and said “At first, I was. Even though I knew that eventually, my husband would have others, before our engagement. At first the idea bothered me, yes, but I knew. And I was angry at both of you, and I wanted to hate you, but I can’t. I love Thor. He has a big heart, and he is a great king. I just want him to be happy, and I hope you make him happy.”

The prince nodded and said “I hope so, too. But I could never bless him with children, like you can, My Queen. The marriage was my father’s idea, he wanted us to join houses, I hated the idea when he first told me. My father means well, and I hope you aren’t angry with him.”

The queen shook his head and said “I’m not. Your father is a good man, he wants the best for his son.” Loki nodded and she said “And you are a good man too, Loki. And if anyone tries to tear the three of us apart, they won’t live to regret it, because they will die where they stand, I promise you.”

<^>

The month has gone by fast than they thought. Laufey had returned to Asgard, Hailstrum with him. When the day came, they all snuck out of the castle during he dead of night, and headed to where the wedding would take place. Thor ended up filling Heimdall in on the details, and the Hand of the King swore himself to secrecy, promising to guard him with his life if anything were to happen.

With the summer coming to a close, they knew it was best to have it now, so they wouldn’t freeze when winter comes. Janes belly was becoming more noticeable, and denied help from any of them, when they asked. Loki knew the people around him could be trusted, and it put him at ease.

The prince could feel his heart pounding in his chest while the Hailstrum spoke. And every time he would look at the king, the blond was looking back at him, smiling. While reciting their vows, he looked over at the queen and his father, and saw they were both grinning. Except Laufey was tearing up. Loki grinned and looked back at the blond, their eyes staying on each other.

They smiled as they said “I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days.” And after the king said “With this kiss, I pledge my love.” They kissed, and Laufey wiped his tears away.

Despite Malekith and the war to come, Loki was now filled with hope. Thor is strong, their army against the mad Lord will be large, and he knows the king will come back to them, alive.

And if Malekith does succeed, and Thor doesn’t come back, he will die protecting the queen and her child. The prince never thought he could ever marry a man, because of the laws. But laws can be changed, and Thor would never let anyone tear them apart. They will pay dearly if they try.


End file.
